runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:The Draziw
} Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Archived Today- 23:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments Here on out 23:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Retirement Did I really ever have a choice :( 05:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * Ya... That's what I thought... 05:56, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Death is back! Looky I brought death's chat head back! Plus it's new and shinny! 06:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Sysop Revoked You are hereby revoked of all sysop powers due to request by the community, hostility, misbehavior, disrespectful demeanor, and complete failure to behave in a manner that represents this wiki. This may be changed in the future if you demonstrate outstanding changes and reflect strong editing and strong respect towards other users. 15:25, September 17, 2013 (UTC) *? You haven't been on this wiki since February 2012 AND I was following the orders of the only active Beureacrat User:MinigameGod By enforcing the lock that was instructed. Recheck your info sir. Why is it we have been trying to contact you for upward of 4 days and you can't respond, but you can reduce a sysop within 20 minutes of another sysop disagreeing with them? 15:37, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*After catching up on the situation, it was immediately clear who the instigators of any conflict here was, who was right and wrong, and what is at hand here. You will respect this decision and move on, treating all wiki members appropriately and as equals, that is my final word to you. Do not test my decision or my patience, do you know what it was like to log in and see this wiki become so inflamed and upset over the simplest little action? I am in no mood. 15:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*The simplest little action of you promoting a person to B'crat without any RfA, nor in fact any public request for promotion, or even public communication between the two of you? Right.... Shame on you sir. I will wait until User:MinigameGod returns, as he will be expecting answers from you. Your violation of policies in many respects, including the demotion of two sysops who are acting within policy, will result in a wikia activated demotion. Have a great day. 15:45, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*I am absolutely justified in my actions, sir. You, you are not. There was visible public support and public approval for promotion and I am well within my rights to remove your sysop abilities permanently. You are walking on extraordinarily thin ice and its getting thinner every time you speak. Have a great day yourself. We are resolving all issues, moving forward, and keeping this wiki and this community stable for the time being. 15:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*Please present a link on this wiki where any public support was displayed prior to the issuing of B'Crat status. You acted outside the parameters of RuneScape Clans Wiki:Requests for adminship and RuneScape Clans Wiki:RuneScape Clans Wiki is not.... I am not adding to "thin ice". I am responding to a posting made on MY userpage. Have you been away from wiki editing that long? 15:54, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::*After review, this removal of sysop powers will not be indefinite and will go on an expiry of two weeks. I apologize if I was a little harsh, simply understand that I am attempting to get everyone to get along peacefully. No one means ill will towards anyone else and we all want what is best for the wiki. Two weeks from today, presuming there is appropriate behavior and what not of course, you will be returned to full privileges. In the meantime you are still able to edit and everything. 17:26, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :::*No. You removed my sysop after the only actions I had made was to enforce the deceleration made by another B'Crat. The other B'crat reviewed the actions of all parties and made two declarative statements. The other sysop, who you have yet to reprimand, purposefully acted against the decision made by said sysop. You have not been active on this wiki in 18 months, why are you acting like an authoritative figure for a community you have not been a part of in over a year and a half? It has taken 5 days for you to respond to a multitude of requests for your attention. 20 minutes after I revert a sysop's blatant disregard of an order form a B'crat, you miraculously reappear and issue a sysop revert. I am still waiting for a link to your previously mentioned public support and public approval. Why have you not provided a link? Without this, you owe this wiki an apology for overstepping your authority and promoting an editor to B'crat without regard to our standing RfA policies. That editor should be stripped of all special editing privelleges until they have completed a proper RfA per our policies. As I said before, I will wait Minigame God's return. My actions with this wiki in the last 72 hours have been to contribute more than 400 positive edits to the wiki content, as well as argue in forum the full extent of the consequences of your unreasonable and unsupported actions. You may abuse your abilities while you still have them. 17:39, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :*I extend you a hand, and you bite it off. Nonetheless, the removal of sysop stands for the next two weeks. There is obviously great deal of concern among the community as to your actions and I happen to agree with them. I acted proficiently and legitimately, not unethically or wrongly as you have insinuated. Do not threaten me, and do not continue to disrespect me or any others on this site. Are you requesting I make your removal of sysop powers greater than two weeks? Because I do not want to do that, and I don't think you want to do that either. I am making sure this wiki stays together and moves past the unfortunate conflict in the last five days. Now would you kindly move forward. 17:51, September 17, 2013 (UTC) ::*And yet you still cannot present a single link. So... I say you have not acted proficiently or legitimately, I say you have acted selfishly, foolishly, and with extreme bias. Provide a link showing community support for the Bcrat promotion issued prior to the promotion being made and I will accept a full sysop removal. Otherwise, I will ensure you receive proper retribution for violation of our communities longstanding policies. That is not a threat, it is a promise to follow the rules you refuse to uphold, regardless of your wrongful persecution. My sysop should be returned immediately as I have done nothing in breach of policy to support its removal. Has your account been hacked sir? It has happened in the past, right? The old Zerouh (who hasn't posted in 18 months) would never act with such disregard for the established rule-sets that bind our community. 18:01, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Policy Changes Hey could you please take a look at this. 20:22, September 17, 2013 (UTC)